Operation Maharaja
Operation Maharaja is a story written by the wiki founder. It is the second story in the Journey of the Vixen fantasy series and becomes the first story in the series to re-use a storyline that the wiki founder had for a feature story that ultimately got written in the form of The Great Irish Heist. Synopsis Following the events of Day of the Tiger, Lady Blue's journey continues to Pakistan where she comes across "Operation Maharaja": An arms smuggling operation to transport guns intended for the Pakistani Army in Rawalpindi, to terrorists based in Muzaffarabad. But part of the package is a Hindu mythological weapon known as the Brahmastra and if the vixen is to save the world, if not the universe, then she must stop it leaving Pakistan. Plot Having failed to kill the president of Sri Lanka, the silver vixen Sophia appears in Kathmandu in Nepal where she is forced to report her failure to the black cat. At first she is afraid of the cat but the cat just expresses disappointment, only sparing her because of her loyalty and hatred for her enemy. Following the events of Day of the Tiger, Lady Blue is sent to Pakistan where she is in the right place at the right time to see arms traffickers march through the streets terrifying civilians; even more so when one of the traffickers shoots a female animal dead which gives Lady Blue a greater opportunity to get closer to the traffickers: She drags this animal's body off the streets into a back ally, strips the animal and re-dresses in her clothing. Though the robes still show her tail, hands and feet the vixen does not seem to care and carries on pursuing the bears through the streets and as she does, Lady Blue also learns that she is in one of the most dangerous cities in the world: Karachi. Unlike Day of the Tiger however where she learned that she was in Sri Lanka from Sophia who was in the disguise of Vixen, Lady Blue learns her location from signs around the city in Urdu and English. Her following of the bears takes her to a safe house in the same style as Osama bin Laden's compound in the last days of his life, here she finds not only bears around the house but also wild cats such as jaguars and leopards. As she enters the safe house further, Lady Blue comes across the bears but hides when a shadowy figure enters the house. The figure is actually Sophia who lays out a plan to smuggle weapons intended for the Pakistani Army into Muzaffarabad for Azhar and his men, however also on board is a supernatural weapon known as a brahmastra and she intends to smuggle this weapon from Muzaffarabad into Kathmandu. As Sophia enters the house, Lady Blue continues to hide but her cover is almost blown when Salim calls in guards to arrest the silver vixen and one of them stands on her tail causing her to pick it up off the floor and massage it whilst she overhears Sophia and Salim planning "Operation Maharaja" a plan to smuggle guns stolen from the Pakistani Army into Muzaffarabad to Azhar and his men however also on board is a brahmastra and Sophia intends to smuggle the guns for Azhar and the wolves but give the brahmastra to the black cat. This information causes Lady Blue to flee the house and warn the army about Operation Maharaja but to her, whether they will believe her or not will be a different story. The answer comes when she hitchhikes a ride to the Clifton Cantonment and it's also here where she learns of the brahmastra that Sophia intends to smuggle from Karachi to Muzaffarabad then to Kathmandu: The brahmastra is a Hindu mythological weapon created by the Hindu god Brahma which is capable of wiping any target off the face of the earth and no counterattack or defense can stop it. She learns of the brahmastra from the driver because the driver is a Hindu and will be the only animal to know about it. In the cantonment, she comes across a Pakistan Army general and an arms supplier for the army at the end of a meeting, once the meeting is over Lady Blue confronts the arms supplier and tries to persuade him not to give the weapons at night because that is when the traffickers will strike but the supplier is not convinced and throws the vixen out of his office; but she does not leave the cantonment instead preferring to take a pistol and climb into a crate ready to be loaded onto a truck to take to the Pakistan army. As she climbs into the crate, the vixen is loaded onto a truck to take to the army headquarters in Rawalpindi with several other crates containing machine guns, rifles etc. and it is also here where the bears strike first running the army escort off the road then running the truck transporting the guns off the road into a tree. The guns are later loaded into trucks and taken to the Imambargah Darbaray Hussaini mosque and Lady Blue with them. At the mosque, the vixen is left alone with the guns and the brahmastra where she feels like she is back in Karachi when she first got there and that she can do what she likes which includes singing a twisted version of the Hippopotamus song which she calls "Guns, Guns, Glorious guns" but once the singing gets too wild and out of hand she worries that the bears will hear her and goes quiet. The night before the journey she sleeps not in her crate but on another crate waiting for the time when the bears will take the guns to their next destination. But the bears decide to leave early causing the vixen to retreat into the crate she came out of and prepare to be loaded into a truck. Whilst loaded into a truck, she is essentially sealed in the crate as the bears surround her crate with others; but the vixen also has the Heckler and Koch P7 that she stole with her in the crate and has also loaded it as the trucks depart for Muzaffarabad ready to free herself should the time come. The time comes as the bears take the journey to Muzaffarabad; first Lady Blue takes the P7 gun and shoots the bottom of the crate (because the top of the crate has been blocked) and pulls herself out the bottom before making herself a lot more comfortable removing the niqab from her face exposing her full face then she opens another crate containing a Type 56 assault rifle, takes the bayonet off and slashes first the bottom of the abaya and then the sleeves. Once the bottom of the abaya has been slashed she rips of the bottom just at knee level exposing her legs from her knees down and tears the sleeves off exposing her arms; then she puts the bayonet back on and puts the rifle back where it came from before taking her own gun and resting in the back of the truck she was loaded into. Her rest soon turns to panic as the truck she is in (the truck that is third in line of the convoy) is sent up into the Pakistan mountains taking her onto probably the most perilous aspect of her journey thus far even more so when the weather begins to take its toll as the normally pleasant climate of Pakistan now turns to a terribly stormy one which makes the mountains a danger zone. Evidence of this is prominent when the vixen spots bears struggling to keep up and the ground gives way sending them to the ground and killing them in the process. This also sparks Lady Blue to eliminate other bears in the convoy but she only shoots one driver as the entire ground collapses below other drivers sending them to the same fiery fate as the last three bears in the convoy. Since the ground collapses below several other bears, there are now just three trucks left in the convoy: Salim's truck, the truck that carries the brahmastra and the truck carrying the vixen. Now on her own, Lady Blue takes the niqab back off her face exposing her face again, looks out the back to check the coast is clear then confident that the coast is clear prepares to take over the truck. First she hides the pistol she stole in her abaya then gives herself a runner as she begins to climb the truck. Once she gets to the front of it, Lady Blue throws one of the doors open then throws the driver out before she cuts off radio contact with the other bears and goes to pursue the other bears. As she gets off the mountain, the vixen continues to chase the bears a lot more quickly and in the distance she sees Muzaffarabad. But no sooner is the blue vixen in Muzaffarabad is she out again when she sees Sophia leave the city for the international airport with the brahmastra in her grasp. The vixen shoots out Sophia's side mirrors blinding her but the silver vixen gets to the airport first and carries the brahmastra into another plane preparing for take off, but not far behind is Lady Blue who seems too late to get on board the plane and she is stranded in Muzaffarabad; at least that's what Sophia thinks but little does she know that Lady Blue is actually on board the plane with the brahmastra. As the plane levels off, the blue vixen takes off her abaya exposing her full body before she opens the crate containing the brahmastra; as the brahmastra glows with an emerald green light she is met by the White peacock who takes the weapon off her: The vixen has found the second component of the Doomsday Weapon, as the peacock disappears the blue vixen goes out to confront the silver vixen. The appearance of the blue vixen just causes astonishment for Sophia, but the latter is not so much concerned about the blue vixen as she is for the brahmastra. At this point Lady Blue knows that her cover is blown and instead lies that she had thrown the weapon out of the plane (the brahmastra is actually in the hands of the peacock) causing the vixens to fight. After the silver vixen throws the blue vixen off after a grapple, the plane is switched from auto control to manual control and Sophia tries to keep Lady Blue from the cockpit but to no avail. Lady Blue enters the cockpit and attacks Sophia again when the latter asks where the brahmastra is and though the blue vixen puts up a spirited fight, the silver vixen throws her against the controls turning the plane back to Auto pilot and by now already over Nepal. The silver vixen then throws Lady Blue on the floor knocking her unconscious and sends the plane into Kathmandu showing that if she can't have the brahmastra, no one can intending to crash the plane. The vixen however recovers just in time and trips Sophia up, throwing her out into the main plane before taking over the controls. Switching the plane to manual, Lady Blue struggles to pull the plane up and even when she does, it narrowly misses the city of Kathmandu, Sophia later returns and puts the plane on auto pilot before grappling with the blue vixen in an attempt to keep the plane from landing and seems to succeed when the silver vixen forces Lady Blue to shoot out the landing gear. But Lady Blue is still determined to get the plane on the ground so takes the plane to Russia in St. Petersburg after she bashes Sophia into the controls (She takes the plane to Russia because by the time Sophia recovers the plane has just passed China) and prepares to land the plane at Pulkovo International Airport with no landing gear. Desperate to get clearance, the vixen contacts air traffic control under the false name "Flight 394" and when she does performs an emergency landing causing both of the engines to explode and the plane to split in two. As she grinds to a halt, the vixen suffers disastrous injuries including burn wounds and heavy bleeding on her face (at the end of the story however only her bloody face is shown). At the end of the story, paramedics put Lady Blue into an ambulance and take her out of the airport to hospital setting up the events for All Animals are Equal. Category:Literature